Sadness in the Darkness
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Maka POV. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado de no haber escogido esa misión...


**Hola mis queridos lectores**

**he aqui otro fic q no c como clasificar... (si, tengo problemas con esto)**

**Drabble o One-shot?...**

**¿cuantas veces tengo q repetir q Soul Eater no me pertenece?...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sadness in the Darkness**

**Maka POV**

Tsubaki suspiró resignada antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la salida.

_Por lo menos intenta comer algo, Maka-chan_ me dijo con cierto dolor en su voz antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sumergiendo la habitación en la profunda oscuridad de la noche.

Apenas volví a ver el plato de comida que tenía en frente.

Realmente no me importaba mucho comer en estos momentos. Por más que mi estómago me pidiera a gritos algo con qué alimentarse después de llevar tres días sin probar bocado, simplemente no podía comer. No tenía ganas, además de que las nauseas me lo impedían.

Es cierto… ya habían pasado tres días desde que mi razón para vivir desapareció…

Jamás olvidaré esa misión que cambió mi vida… o mejor dicho, que destruyó mi vida.

Y sobre todo, no podré olvidar lo inútil que me sentí cuando mis fuerzas no fueron suficientes para sostener su mano, que se fue resbalando lentamente de entre mis dedos mientras el kishin reía maléficamente.

Hasta que finalmente sucedió.

Cayó al acantilado y se perdió en la oscuridad de éste, junto con mis lágrimas que se fueron con él.

Sentí una horrenda punzada en el corazón al recordar esa imagen.

Aún no podía creer lo débil que fui… ¡¿Por qué no lo sostuve con más fuerza?!... esa es la pregunta que me hago cada vez que pienso en él.

Por lo menos podría haberme dejado caer yo también y así estaríamos juntos, pero para mi mala suerte, cuando estaba a punto de arrojarme, llegaron Black Star y Tsubaki, que derrotaron al kishin y me alejaron del acantilado.

A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado de no haber escogido esa misión…

Él estaría aquí, conmigo, probablemente haciéndome alguna de sus tontas bromas o simplemente burlándose de mi poco desarrollado cuerpo.

Al parecer, pensar en los momentos que compartimos fue una terrible estupidez… ahora el vacío que siento en mi pecho se agrandó todavía más.

Siento como las lágrimas se acumulan en las comisuras de mis ojos, nublando mi visión, para luego caer por mis mejillas… y yo que creí que ya me había quedado seca de tanto llorar…

Decidí que era una muy mala idea seguir aferrándome a los recuerdos –que era lo único que me quedaba- puesto que me sentía cada vez peor.

Rodé mis ojos hacia el plato en un intento de distraerme. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Tsubaki vino a dejarme la comida, por lo que los alimentos ya se habían enfriado.

Mi estómago me seguía reclamando algo de comida, y la verdad, mi cuerpo entero la necesitaba.

No solo me sentía hambrienta. Me sentía débil y cansada, ya que por las noches no podía dormir. Lo único que hacía era ver un punto fijo en la pared mientras las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, y sin darme cuenta, ya se hacía de día.

Esa se había vuelto mi rutina desde que Soul desapareció…

Si, desapareció. Yo prefiero usar ese término que el que usó el profesor Stein… aún recuerdo muy bien sus palabras… "él está muerto, Maka, supéralo de una vez".

Me aferré a las mantas que cubrían mi cuerpo, apretando mis puños fuertemente.

No quería creer que mi única razón para vivir había muerto… realmente no quería. Pero por más que lo negara una y otra vez, una parte de mí sabía que era cierto, y que él ya se encontraba en otro mundo… un mundo muy lejano, al que yo no podía llegar.

Aunque…

¿Realmente no podía llegar?

Solo tenía que morir y estaría con él… ¿verdad?

Si, solo tenía que morir para volver a verlo, para volver a oír sus burlas, para volver a ver sus sonrisas de chico _cool_, para volver a oírlo tocar el piano… para volver a sentir sus cálidos abrazos en aquellos momentos que lo necesitaba más que a nada.

Mi vista pasó de estar en el plato hasta centrarse en el cuchillo que se encontraba a su lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomé con mi delgada y escuálida mano temblorosa a causa de la desnutrición y lo acerqué a mi garganta.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir el frío metal posarse sobre la piel de mi cuello, lista para cortarlo en cualquier momento.

Respiré mi última bocanada de aire antes de hacerlo.

Era algo que debí haber hecho mucho antes… tal vez, el mismo día que él se fue.

Recordé por unos momentos las palabras de Black Star cuando intentaba impedir que me arrojara al acantilado, "¡No lo hagas! Sé cómo te sientes, a mí también me duele, pero no debes matarte"

Una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica se formó en mi rostro…

¿Qué no debía matarme…? Claro, él no sabe cómo me siento… jamás podrá entenderlo, ya que tiene a Tsubaki junto a él.

Aun así, lo que estoy haciendo no es matarme… después de todo, mi vida terminó cuando él desapareció en medio de la oscuridad del abismo.

Ejercí presión con el cuchillo contra mi cuello, sintiendo un terrible dolor. Pero no es nada comparado a lo que sentí todos estos días.

Ahora finalmente puedo estar feliz… finalmente volveré a verte… Soul.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Este s el resultado d puras malas notas...**

**necesitaba descargarme con algo, y mi manera d descargarme s escribiendo.**

**a pesar d lo triste del fic, espero q haya sido d su agrado.**

**eso s todo hasta q logre recuperarme d mi estado emo-depresivo...**

**ejemm... no... corrijo... emo no... podré estar n un estado depresivo, pero emo definitivamente no...**

**nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
